Tales of Another Winter
by against a sea of troubles
Summary: We all know the tale of Frozen. But how well do we really know it? What is actually true? What parts are missing. What Happened to Arendelle and the characters we all know and love. The time has come to find the answers.


Welcome to my second Frozen story. (First one still in progress.) Had an idea for this one for a while. Seeing Frozen 2 a few hours ago got me in the mood to actually get it out. Don't worry no spoilers. At least not early. I'll wait awhile before putting anything directly from the sequel.

This is going to be something quite different. Hopefully in a good way. The summary doesn't really say a lot but didn't want to spoil whats ahead.

Read and review!

Tales of Another Winter

Chapter 1

"_Are you ready?" Elsa asked the people gathered at the castle._

_She stomped her foot as ice gracefully glided across the ground covering the courtyard and turning it into a giant ice rink. She then waved her hands turning the fountains into beautiful ice sculptures. _

_The people cheered as they began to skate. And Anna skated up to her sister and held her hand. "I like the open gates."_

_Elsa smiled back at here. "We are never closing them again."_

"Wow mama that was amazing!" A little girl exclaiming from the bed she was laying in.

"So what happened after that?" Her twin brother asked from the bed next to hers.

Their mother smiled as she closed the story book and put it on the shelf. "Perhaps one day we will find out."

"Tonight! Please!" The twins echoed in unison.

Their father who had been standing in the doorway watching his wife read to the children stepped in. "Not tonight kids. It's getting late. Now go to sleep."

Their mother kissed them both. "Derrek, Hannah, sleep well. Love you"

"Love you too Mom and Dad." They both said together as their father turned the light off and closed the door.

Both parents walked to the living room of their apartment and stopped to look at the television that was left on. The screen was showing a news report from overseas where attack helicopters were raining missiles on buildings, setting them ablaze and toppling them. The new anchor was giving a report with the footage.

"Southern Imperium forces continue to strike cites in the nation of Glenhaven. The government refuses to capitulate. However, reports are that resistance is collapsing."

Elizabeth shook her head. "They just wont stop. Conquering everything they can with no mercy. I wonder how long we can stay safe."

Her Husband, Nathan, wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about that. They wouldn't dare pick a fight here."

She shook her head. "For now, but what will happen if no one stands up to them?"

Nathan guided her to their small makeshift study. "Well nothing we can do about it tonight. Come on. We still have some work to finish tonight."

She picked up an old book with a crocus crest emblazed on it and opened it. She read a few lines then turned back to her husband.

"Do you think it was too soon to tell them that story?"

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well the snow queen story is well known everywhere. They will hear it eventually."

"I know." She sighed. "But to them it means so much more. Our heritage is a tricky thing."

"Well for tonight its just a story. Someday we will let them know why that story means so much more to them."

Before turning back to her book to ready her lecture she asked. "Speaking of risk, have you heard from your sister? She has a habit of getting to close to hot zones."

Nathans sister, Aurora, was an archeologist. Or so she said. Yet somehow, she always managed to go on assignments to incredibly dangerous places.

"It's been a week or so but I'm sure she's fine. She knows how to take care of herself" He answered. "Maybe she will send us something interesting again. Speaking of siblings, is your brother still coming to dinner next week."

"I think so." She said turning back to her book. "I sent him a text but I think he's working tonight."

On the other side of the city a car roared at high speed down a highway. Close behind a police cruiser chased after its lights flashing and siren screaming.

"Twelve Adam to dispatch! In pursuit of an armed robbery suspect. Vehicle is a dark blue compact traveling at high speeds westbound on highway 62!"

Officer Bill Tromar called in the radio while staying on the suspects tail as it tried to flee into the night.

Next to him is partner and training officer was far calmer. "Take it easy there rookie. You're trying to stay with him, not run him over."

Bill reached up and tapped the small purple and green emblem with a yellow crocus. "Got it."

"Hey you spent time in the army. Remember you've seen stuff more tense then this. It's a standard chase. Follow the procedure and you'll be fine."

The radio crackled acknowledging the other units were in position. "Alright, get ready." His partner said.

Bill nodded as he slowed down a little. As he did two other cruisers pulled out forming a barricade. The suspect vehicle slammed on it brakes and tried to turn around but found it had no where to go. The driver got out of the car looking to run but as he did Bill and his partner got out of theirs with weapons drawn.

"Drop the knife! Get on the ground!" The officers from the other cars joined in giving commands.

With no where to go the suspect complied and lay down as he was cuffed. After he was processed and the officers got back in their car his partner pointed to the emblem he kept on the visor.

"Hey Rook, what's that?"

"Oh, that's the emblem of my heritage. Arendelle."

His partner thought for a moment. "Arendelle…Arendelle…oh wait, isn't that were the snow queen story came from?"

"Yes it is."

"Huh, never meet someone with an Arendelle heritage."

Bill nodded. "Well there are not many of us."

"So the snow queen story. How did your country even come up with something like that?"

"Well my sister is a history professor and she tells me Queen Elsa likely did exist. Where the idea of the ice powers came from though is unknown. Probably some story teller embellishing a story and it caught on."

"So is any of it true?" His partner asked.

Bill shrugged. "Possibly. Obviously not the magic parts. But some if it might be true. It's still be researched."

"Well that's gotta be difficult considering the state of Arendelle today." His partner said.

Bill nodded somberly. "Yea, more then likely I will never set foot on my ancestral homeland."

As Elizabeth was putting the finishing touches on her lecture her husband handed her an envelope. "I was going through the mail and this came. It's from Aurora."

Elizabeth eagerly but carefully opened it. Aurora sometimes sent items before others could examine them.

She pulled out an old page from what she guessed was a journal or log. The was no indication of who wrote it. But it was who it was describing that caught her attention.

_I have never seen Princess Anna so disturbed in my life. Things must be going bad. She seems to be in a panic. Giving commands like she never has before. She seems to be prepping the castle to be evacuated. She has ordered every available ship to the docks as if possibly evacuating the city. I haven't seen the Queen for a while. I'm not sure anyone has. We need her now more than ever. The enemy is approaching from all sides. I'm beginning to doubt we can hold out. No one has seen the…_

The page stopped there. She read it several more times before scanning it into her computer. Nathan had been reading it over her shoulder.

"There you are. A direct observation of Princess Anna. That's pretty rare."

Elizabeth gently placed the page in a protective sleeve. In a way it was like touching her past.

She turned back to her husband. "I don't know when. But some day we will need to tell our children that they are heirs to the throne of a lost kingdom."

End chapter 1

So there is chapter 1 for you. While the story is set in more modern times the driving force will be the clues they find to the past as they put the pieces together to find out what happened to Arendelle and the characters from the movie. Hopefully you're curious and want to find out more.

Does the vague summary work or does it need to be more direct about what's inside? Let me know

For readers of my other Frozen story don't worry its still my main priority.

As for a non-spoiler review of Frozen 2. I thought it was pretty good. I need to see it again to get a better idea. For me none of the songs matched the level of let it go. So far the one I liked best was actually sung by Anna. The animation was freaking amazing! Voice acting was spot on. Had some legitimate laugh out loud moments. When you see it you'll know what specific scene I mean. The overall plot was kinda lacking in my opinion though. Do I recommend it? Of course! If they show the cats preview before the movie I also recommend a barf bag and diaper. Because something will involuntary exit your body.

Leave a review! (leave it free of movie spoilers)


End file.
